questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mariana
Kind of interesting, but context wise, Mariana, the "island kingdom" might be an older name for "Marete". Mariana is mentioned only in one or two lines during Quest for Glory 3. As far as I know it doesn't have a reference after that, not even in QFGV. In that game we are shown the isle of Marete instead.Baggins 21:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Is it possible that Marian is the name of the kingdom Atlantis was the capital of? Or, perhaps, Mariana is the particular section of the Med Sea (as the map we have for QfG5 would basically equate to the Aegean Sea in the Mediterranean Sea, maybe Mariana is the sea in the Med Sea?) It just seems odd to have mentioned in the QfG3 and then have it never used in QfG5. Grahamburger 21:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm trying to refind the exact quote in the game, its something along the lines of "Mariana, the island kingdom, location of Silmaria". I came accross it the other day, but now can't remember who I was talking to :p.Baggins 22:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Was it dialogue? ClassicLetsPlay (aside from missing fairly obvious things in their playthrough and the spastic movement of the mouse...) does engage in pretty much all the dialogue options and looks at almost everything, so that's a no-effort way of looking for it. I'll watch it. :) Grahamburger 22:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::About the only person I haven't checked is Harami. It could be him.Baggins 22:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: If it is, it's probably like the last time he has different dialogue options (after Rakeesh talks to him) and he's talking about catching the next caravan out of town. Which would be sad, because that would mean he was supposed to be in QfG5 and wasn't -- just like Punny Bones! They nixed two of my favorites! :( Grahamburger 22:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, if it was Harami, its pretty early when you first see him at night. I think he was talking having already visited the place, rather than choosing to go there. I think he got himself thrown out of Silmaria as well for robbing it, lol.Baggins 22:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah well I don't have a save game for the second time you can see Harami. I can't remember, but I seem to recall you should be able to see him again not long after the trial. I seem to recall being able to see him during the day, and at that point he is still haughty, and it hasn't sunk in the situation he is in. But running into that scene might be pure chance. Otherwise its waiting several nights (I can't remember exact number) until the point he starts actually complaining, and warning you that its dangerous for you to help me out. ::Unfortunately the only Let's play video I could find for him, was trying to show how you can exploit him for lots of honor reputation.Baggins 23:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if the fact that there are real Mariana Islands, and that its in Micronesia had anything to do with its lack of use in QFGV. Considering that the theme was moving towards it being Greece/Rome.Baggins 08:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, ya by the point you talk to him at night, Harami, has nothing to say about Silmaria. I'm still having a difficult time finding where I got the Mariana dialogue (though I know it was in the game)...Baggins 05:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright the quote is from a dialogue tree with Kreesha, once she is in her sitting room. You ask her about magic, and she talks about her son Shakra. You then can ask about her son, which then opens up dialogue about Silmaria.Baggins 05:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Could you put the quotes up on here? All the Let's Plays that I know of seem to have missed that whole dialogue tree (le sigh :P) and maybe if we could all see it, it might help us figure this out. Or maybe it will just confuse us more.... Grahamburger 16:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The whole exchange? :::"I am the only user of magic in Tarna. Our son, Shakra, also knows magic, but has journeyed north to become a Wizard. Shakra was always fascinated by the magical arts. He was the first male of our species to become a magic user. He studies magic now in Silmaria. Silmaria is the capital city of Mariana, the island kingdom. Perhaps someday you will visit there." ::There you go.Baggins 13:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: The strangest thing is that they talk about Silmaria, the city. I'm so confused by this entire thing. :P Grahamburger 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm kingdom of Silmaria In QFGV Logos explains that there is both a kingdom of Silmaria, as well as the city of the same name. More evidence that Marianas was retconned somehow? That Marianas and Marete were likely intended to be the same place?Baggins 12:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : If Kreesha hadn't referred to Mariana as being a present place, I would stick with my theory of Marian was the old kingdom that Atlantis was a part of, before it sank. That theory doesn't fly though, so I'm going to guess that Mariana was retconned. Maybe we should send an email to the Coles with all the questions we're coming up with, get it from the horse's mouth. It wouldn't be canon, necessarily, but it would certainly put our minds at ease. :P Grahamburger 16:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I was just looking at a quote in the QFGV manual describing the area as the Silmarian island kingdom. Made me think that if you drop the sil, you are left with Marian, which is one letter short of Mariana. Just a coincidence?Baggins 13:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a new theory that's based on, well... nothing actually, but I thought I'd suggest it anyways. :P Maybe it goes by both names? Like it is the kingdom of Mariana, but sometimes it's called the kingdom of Silmaria because it's ruled from the city of Silmaria? It's just a thought! Grahamburger 17:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I was kinda hinting at that possiblity above actually (or rather the idea it goes by two names), in my previous post. Although the names may be based on dialect differences. Mariana being one regional name for the kingdom, and Silmaria another.Baggins 19:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Creatures I only ever ran into Manes and Lemures in Hades -- the only undead I ran into on Marete were Shades. Not that Hades isn't on Marete, but since technically it's another realm of existence, I'm not sure those creatures that are only there should be included as part of the fauna of Mariana? Grahamburger 06:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::While yes, you are technically correct, I was going by the game mnual's description of the list of monsters of Marete.Baggins 12:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC)